TGAT: Session 35
The Great Ziggurat of Boccob (Cont...) On the other side the pair search the corridor behind the door and find a secret door leading back to the room with the Terrasque's head. They also find a large staircase back up to the large room above that was littered with skeletons and patrolled by a couple of Chasme demons. Cubone spotted an unconscious body amongst the corpses and decided to sneak over, discovering a well built armoured elven male. Cubone administered care and roused the elf telling him to keep quiet there are demons nearby. Richard Dickens however bellowed chants of religious zeal towards the Chasme demons declaring their impending deaths for the glory of Lathander before charging in and landing a couple of inconsequential hits. This caused Richard Dickens to be overcome with fear causing him to retreat back down the stairs, and was swiftly pursued by the Chasme demon. Cubone and the elf spot a second Chasme at the southern end of the chamber which hears their movements but doesn't see them so begins searching the room for its dinner. Cubone and the elf manage to catch the Chasme unaware and destroy the demonic creature severing its insectoid wings and appendages. The pair then proceed down the stairs to find Richard Dickens at the bottom being drained by the earlier Chasme, Cubone and the elf come to the rescue dispatching this demon and then feed Richard Dickens the final heal potion restoring him to full hit points. Air Temple At the bottom of the staircase the party open the two giant bronze doors to the east and enter what appears to be another elemental themed temple, this fourth temple being dedicated to the air with depictions on the walls of wind, clouds, floating cities and flying creatures, including a flying dark skinned humanoid race called the Vaati. Littering the floor of this area of the temple are multiple desiccated and dismembered corpses of Vaati, they appear to have been religiously sacrificed centuries ago and their bodies left to form fiendish markings. Searching the temple they find a large room prominently featuring the hibernating Terrasques right arm, protruding from the stone walls and bound by wisps of energy to a massive rune covering most of the floor. The party opt to leave the room well alone. Further exploration leads the party to find the chamber of winds, a colossally long linear hall with no floor. From the doorway the flooring extends no further than 10 feet before breaking away into a dark void. Richard Dickens tosses in a sun rod and watches it fall infinitely slowing being consumed by darkness. In front of them however are numerous floating platforms of broken, chipped and chiselled white rock which are circling pillars of smooth black stone like the walls found in the rest of the The Great Ziggurat of Boccob. Scattered around the room are gravity distortion hazards which are only visible as they suck in air and debris from platforms as they pass. The parties new elven companion is able to pretty freely leap platform to platform reaching the center of the room where a blood red curtain hangs. As he approached the curtain lunges forwards and attempts to smother him, he evades and manages to jump backwards onto a floating platform. Richard Dickens and Cubone catch up and they continue onwards towards the south, the elf is nearly sucked into a gravity well as he skirts too close while jumping to a platform but luckily manages to reach the door in the south-west wall. Meanwhile Richard Dickens and Cubone have to employ an elaborate system of ropes and tactical jumping to assist one another to reach the door, and narrowly dodge death a number of times in the process.Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Session Category:Temple of Elemental Evil Category:Air Dungeon